This invention relates to an improved bracket base for detachably connecting, positioning and locking brackets and the like for adjustable wall-mounted shelves, cabinets, tables, platforms, fixtures, frames and the like.
A general object of the invention is the provision of a bracket base that is capable of supporting a plurality of shelf brackets simultaneously on a vertical channel member.
A further object is the provision of a bracket base that is capable of supporting a cabinet bracket on a fixed channel member while permitting limited lateral adjustment of cabinet position relative to the channel member.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with an open ended tubular base having a generally rectangular cross section and a plurality of laterally spaced pairs of bracket slots in the forward wall.